FRIENDS FOREVER
by Mo1
Summary: Xander and Willow are in a fight and Buffy tries to make them realize that they are friends....forever. She goes to desperate measures....Please R&R!!!!! Aight. Go on and read!
1. Default Chapter

Fan Fiction BTVS: "FRIENDS FOREVER"- follows the fan fic "PEACE OF MIND"   
Scene 1:Buffy has just entered the bronze which is more crowded than usual  
Willow::sees Buffy and motions her over to sit down at the table::  
Buffy::walks over, grabs a chair from another table and takes a seat by Willow::Hey Will  
Willow::smiles::Hey. Can you believe how many people are here tonight?  
Buffy::takes a look around::If I didn't know any better I'd think the Beatles were here. Or at least the three remaining Beatles.  
Willow:Oh, almost forgot to tell you. Tara had to cancel tonight.   
Buffy:Really? Why?  
Willow::shrugs::She said she had to take care of something.  
Buffy:Are you guys alright?  
Willow:Yeah, never been better.   
Buffy:That's good to hear. Oh, did Xander say he was gonna be late or something?  
Willow::frowns::I told him not to come. I hope he doesn't.  
Buffy:I'm guessin you two aren't on good terms?  
Willow:No. He was being a...poopyhead.   
Buffy:So you guys got into a fight?  
Willow::nods::But let's not dwell on it. I don't want to spoil the night.  
Buffy:No dwelling of any kind here.  
Willow:Hey, you never did tell me what you went to L.A. for? And with Angel? Are you two, you know, back together?  
Buffy::shakes her head::He wanted me to--well what I mean is I talked to...Faith.   
Willow:You talked to Faith? Scary thought.   
Buffy:Yeah, tell me about it. She seemed kinda, um,--  
Xander::interrupts by pulling up another chair making it screech against the floor and sits down by Buffy::Hey Buffy. Hey::looks at Willow then back at Buffy::Buffy, again. Heh.  
Willow::clears her throat::Buffy, do you hear something? ::completely ingoring Xander::  
Buffy:You guys aren't gonna act like this all night, are you?  
Xander:Act like what? I'm not acting like anything. You're not acting like anything. That's what counts.   
Willow::staring into space::  
Buffy:Well, now I'm really looking forward to this night.  
Scene 2:Xander, Buffy, and Willow are walking down a street aimlessly  
Buffy:So guys, what do you wanna do tonight?  
Willow:Oooh idea. Icecream!  
Xander::mutters::That sounds like a thrill. *sarcasm*  
Willow:Hey, atleast I'm making suggestions!  
Xander:Don't waste your breath, Willow. You do that enough as it is.   
Willow:I do what??!?  
Buffy:Whoa, hey! Hello?! This is my night off. And I don't wanna spend my time listening to you two argue. And I know you two really don't wanna argue. So just give each other a hug and forget about it.  
Xander::sighs::Ok, ok. ::holds his arms out::  
Willow:I'm not going to forget the fact that Xander is insensitive and disregards everyone's needs but his own. No way I am going to forget that. Nuh uh. Not even a chance.  
Xander:I don't do that. Buffy, do I do that?   
Buffy:You guys--  
Xander::interrupts::See, even she said I don't do that. You're just a whiner. Yeah, uh huh, you heard me, a big ol' whiner.  
Willow:I am not! You're the whiner!  
Xander::says in a high voice mocking her::I know you are, but what am I?  
Willow:A whiner.  
Xander::still talking in the high voice::I know you are, but what am I?  
Willow:A rude, crude, obnoxious, whiner who's a big jerk. A big jerk who's really, really uh...smelly!  
Buffy::crosses her arms and says to herself::I give up.  
Xander:That's it. I don't need this abuse. I'm going home.  
Willow:No I'm going home! ::looks at Buffy::Sorry about tonight. I'm just::looks at Xander::fed up and annoyed.  
Xander::pretends to yawn::  
Buffy::nods::If that's what you want to do.   
Willow:I'm really sorry. I'll walk myself home.   
Xander:Unless you're too--  
Buffy::hits Xander in the stomach basically nudging him to shut up::  
Scene 3:Buffy and Xander are in a coffee shop having iced mochas  
Xander::takes a sip of his mocha::Mmm...icey.   
Buffy::smiles::Yeah, sure Xander. You know, it's too bad that Willow went home. ::looks at Xander::  
Xander:Ah, who needs her? It's just you and me tonight, Buff. The Xandman and the Buffster. We're unstoppable.   
Buffy:Unstoppable huh?   
Xander::nods::Two blazing forces ready to--  
Buffy::interrupts::Xander? What's the deal with you and Willow?  
Xander::scratches his head::I don't know what you're talking about.  
Buffy:Xander, spill it. Don't make me hurt you. ::clenches her fist in a joking around type of way::  
Xander::closes his eyes::Don't hurt me.   
Buffy::laughs::Come on Xander. What happened?  
Xander:We were just playing Uno with Dawn and well Willow kept winning. I accused her of cheating. I mean, who can really win four times in a row?  
Buffy:This is why you guys are fighting?? ::looks at him very oddly::  
Xander:Well...no. That started it but then she started saying that I always do things like that. That I always blame everyone else and am selfish and blah blah blah. I wasn't really listening.  
Buffy:So you guys played a stupid game of Uno and then all hell broke loose? Sounds like a Friends episode.  
Xander:Heh, yeah. I don't know what her problem is. Maybe it's that certain time of the month...   
Buffy::shakes her head::Xander?  
Xander:Hmm?  
Buffy:Can I take a rain check? On this night and all?  
Xander:So now you're on her side? I should've known. Girls always stick together.   
Scene 4:Buffy walks up to the door of an apartment and knocks::  
Willow::opens the door::Buffy?  
Buffy::smiles::Hey.  
Willow:What are you doing here? You didn't bring him here, did you?   
Buffy:No, Xander's gone. Vanished into thin air right in front of me.  
Willow::frowns::Good.  
Buffy:So what's the matter? You and Xander have been best friends since like forever.   
Willow::steps out of the apartment and closes the door behind her::Please don't tell him that I told you this. Ok?  
Buffy:Promise I won't.   
Willow:It just seems like he never wants to spend time with me anymore. It's always about him and Anya, him and Anya, him and Anya.  
Buffy:Ok, I get it already.  
Willow::frowns again::I know they're together and engaged, that's hard to believe, but I knew him way before she ever did. When we first became friends, she was off doing her demon-y things.   
Buffy:You two are still friends though.  
Willow:All he wants to do is be with Anya now. It's like Xander's world revolves around her. That's how it's been lately, anyway.   
Buffy:He does care about you. Just talk to him.  
Willow:I don't want to "waste my breath."  
Buffy:Tell you what. How about just me and you hang out tonight? Kind of a girl's night out. What do you say?  
Willow::smiles::That sounds nice.  
Buffy:Great. Meet me um...behind the bronze. In an hour.  
Scene 5:Buffy is walking down the street again  
Buffy::walks past the coffee shop looking in, stops and goes back towards it seeing Xander still inside::Great. ::walks into the coffee shop::Xander? Why are you still here?  
Xander:Huh, what?   
Buffy::looks at him folding the coffee cups into triangles::Having fun?  
Xander:Yeah, a blast. It's just me and the coffee cups.   
Buffy:You know how I asked for a rain check before?   
Xander:Yeah.  
Buffy:Forget that. How about just me and you hang out tonight? What do you say?  
Xander::stands up really fast hitting his head against the light hanging down above the table::Ow.::rubs his head::  
Buffy::laughs a little::I'll let you sit that one out. Meet me behind the bronze in like twenty minutes. ::walks back outside of the coffee shop::  
Scene 6:Willow is behind the bronze looking around for Buffy  
Willow::still looking around::Where is she? ::sighs and leans against the wall::  
Spike::walks up by Willow blowing smoke in her face::I see you're all by yourself.  
Willow::stands up straight and coughs::Spike. Those things can kill you.  
Spike::takes another hit of his cigarette and then drops it to the ground and steps on it putting it out::They could. If I wasn't dead already.  
Willow:Oh, right. ::looking around again::  
Spike:Looking for the slayer--I mean Buffy? ::smirks and steps up closer to Willow::  
Willow:Spike, what are you doing? ::trying to back up but only ends up backing into the wall::  
Spike:What can't a friend stop by to say hello? ::still smirking::  
Willow:Spike...  
Spike:Good news. I'm not handicapped anymore. No chipped Spike jokes anymore. And let me bloody tell you how much I've been craving fresh human blood.  
Willow::gulps::Yeah go ahead tell me. Just don't show me.  
Spike:Show you? Oh I'll do more than just show you. You'll be the first, so feel special. ::vamps::  
Xander::walks up from around the corner of the bronze seeing Spike vamped and seeing Willow::Hey, what's going on here?  
Spike:I'm just having my long overdue dinner. ::growls::  
Willow::says nervously::He lost his chip.  
Xander:I knew it! I knew you'd be back to your old ways.   
Spike::grabs Willow's arm::  
Xander:Don't even try it Spike. Buffy will make sure you regret it.  
Spike:I don't see the slayer around anywhere, do you? ::growls::So stay out of it.  
Xander:Leave her alone Spike. ::looks at Willow helpless::  
Spike::opens his mouth about to bite her::  
Xander::runs up and punches Spike in the face and then in the gut::  
Spike::stumbles::What in bloody hell are you doing?!?   
Xander::feels his knuckles bleeding but punches Spike again, runs over to a nearby dumpster and grabs a long piece of scrap wood::It's adios time, Spike.  
Spike::his eyes go wide::Bloody hell, are you out of your mind?!?  
Xander:I'm in the right mind, and I'm not gonna let you drain Willow. ::positions himself and almost stakes Spike with the piece of wood until Buffy comes and kicks the wood out of Xander's hands::  
Willow:Buffy! He's trying to eat me!  
Buffy:No, you've got it all wrong.  
Scene 7:Buffy walks with Xander, Willow and Spike towards the front of the bronze  
Xander:Buffy! What the hell are you thinking? He's chipless! Do you hear me?? He went after Willow!  
Spike::walks a bit of a distance away from the three::  
Willow:Yeah, he had that scary vamp monster face and was gonna eat me like I was Bob Evans!  
Buffy::shakes her head::No, no, no. He's not chipless.   
Xander:What? He was just--  
Buffy::interrupts::I asked him to pretend to do all that. For your sake. And yours. ::looks at Willow::  
Willow:What, why?  
Buffy:So you both could see that you two make great friends. Xander put his life on the line, or so he thought, to try and save you.   
Xander::nods his head and feels proud::That's right, I did.   
Buffy:Don't gloat, Xander.   
Willow::smiles faintly::Thanks.   
Xander::puts his arm around Willow::I really was gonna stake him too. Gonna show him what the Xandman is made of. I couldn't--wouldn't let him kill you, Willow.   
Buffy:Good. All's settled here then.   
Willow:Oh, oh, oh! Tomorrow let's do this again. Well, without the fighting and the scary Spike.   
Buffy:It's a plan. But I gotta patrol tomorrow night. So during after hours, it's just you and Xander.  
Xander:Let's go out for icecream tomorrow. My treat. ::smiles::  
Scene 8:Buffy is standing by Spike watching Xander and Willow walk away  
Spike::lights up another cigarette::  
Buffy:Thanks, Spike.   
Spike:Not a problem. ::takes a hit of his cigarette:: Nice plan though. Good to do. Wasn't much fun for me because now I got a busted lip.   
Buffy:It'll heal. Put some ice on it. That'll stop the swelling.  
Spike:Those bloody punches almost hurt, too.  
Buffy:Oh, please. You had the word pain written all over your face.  
Spike::smirks::Did not.   
Buffy:I gotta get goin. See ya around, Spike. ::begins to walk off::  
Spike::takes a hit of his cigarette as he watches her walk away::  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
Written by: Motitan@aol.com (Mo\/\)  
Title by:Tstewartfan4@aol.com (Kevin)  
  
*My fan fics' have been going in kind of an order.   
Check out Three Is Too Much, and Peace of Mind.   
This fan fic follows those two,thank you. 


	2. Default Chapter

Hi this is Magic Key. My first CCS and Sailor Moon crossover. Ok fine my second. The first one is posted one the sailor moon section,   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.  
"talk"  
*Thoughs*  
*****setting  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
A Sailor Moon and CardCaptors Sakura Crossover.  
The Fight For the Cards!  
  
  
PART 1  
Meeting the Sailor Scouts  
Sakura was running down the street because she was late. She was to meet Syaoron at the park 20 minutes ago but she over slept again. *Goodthing today was not a school day.* While running her star rod come off of her neck. It started to roll down the street. Sakura was about to pick it up but the rod started to roll fast.  
*Oh, My god. My rod. I hope it does not fall down the gutter.* thought Sakura   
Amy walk walking up the street when she was Sakura chasing the rod. The rod was heading for the street. Amy saw that and ran to pick it up for her. When she picked it up she had a vision for the scouts fighting against Sakura. She shook the thought any.She waited for Sakura to reach her before she said anything.   
"Thank you, For getting that for me. I would be in big trouble if anything happen to it. " said Sakura taking it from Amy and put it back around her neck.  
"You are welcome. My name is Amy. What's yours?''ask Amy   
"My name is Sakura. Well thanks any way. I'm Late!" said Sakura now running down the street again.  
  
****** At Juubean high school  
  
  
"So Sakura how do you like this school?"asked Mina taking a look it the a look at the green bracelet around Sakura wrist.   
"You Like it, Mina?, Said Sakura touching the bracelet. It a very good school. You guys eat here all the time?" ask Sakura.  
"Yes, It is very nice."said Serena  
It was the first day of high school for Sakura. She had already made friends with Serena, Lita and the rest of the gang. For some reason she had this feeling that they had some strange power. That it was stronger then hers but not as strong as hers.  
Raye also thought that there was something wrong with Sakura. She felt Sakura has some strange power but could not figure it out. Raye tried to make Sakura do some kind of magic. The only problem was that Sakura never did what Raye told her to.  
Lita noticed what Raye was tring to do and pulled her aside so they can talk.  
"What are you doing? There is nothing wrong with her.''said Lita  
"I think there is something wrong with that Sakura girl."said Raye  
"What is wring with her? She is a normal girl. You saw your self that she has no powers. If she did she would have bin able to do what you told her.."said Lita  
"Well I guess you are right. but we sure still keep a close watch on her."said Raye  
  
  
****** At school the next day  
  
  
"Class today we have a new student. His name is Syaoron Li." said the teacher Mrs. Kelly.  
Syaoron noticed Sakura and smiled at her. Sakura smiled back.Syaron sat next to  
Raye. While puting his bookbag on the back of his chair he felt a clow card. He could not belive. He would have to talk Sakura about this during lunch. If only there was away to get Sakura away from her new friends.  
During the the whole day all the girls were sharing at Syaron. Even Amy. Syaoron didn't like people sharing at him so he sat on the back of the room.   
At lunch Sakura sat with her new friends. Syaoron sat with him too. The only problem was that that while he was sitting with them he felt that same power he did in the classroom. The same cold feeling. The scout also felt it and kept their eyes open for something, anything.  
Just then these ice sticks came flying at them. Sakura and Syaoron both jumped up to the tree. The scout had no way out and they had tranform right then and there. *Good thing the other students got scaired and ran away.*  
Sakura also had no way out and the only way out was if she used the Sakura Cards  
Sakura looked at Syaoron and he noded. Sakura took out her key and said "Release! Key!...Jump." Both Syaoron and her jumped off the tree.  
"Mars... Fire arrow go!" said Salior Mars   
"Who are you? Show yourself to me!" said Syaoron getting ready to fight.  
Just then this girl with gray hair appeared. She had that smirk on her face. She was holding the same rod as Sakura the olny difference was that hers was black.   
"I'm Black Night! Gave my the Sakura Cards now Card Mistress."said Black Night.  
"No way.. Go Waterly." said Sakura. Waterly went and Black Night went away.  
"Well thats overs with." said Syaoron. He turned and faced the Scouts who were just looking at him and Sakura.  
"Who are you?? What are Sakura Cards?" asked Sailor Venus  
"We don't have to tell you anything." said Syaoron glaring at them  
"We are the Soilor Scouts. Nice to meet you." said Sailor Moon extending her hand.  
"Nice to meet you..... We got to go now...Release .. Fly! said Sakura and her rod had wings on it.  
"Wait! What about school?" asked Sailor Moon  
"Time... Make it so that it is the end of school." said Syaoron and he steped onto the rod behide Sakura.  
"There."said Sakura  
With in a second Sakura and Syaoron were out of sight. All the Scout were looking up at the sky. After a few minutes Raye said" Well.. I told you. What are theSakura cards? And why do they know magic.?"  
===================================================  
There you go. The end of part one. Please review~  
NEXT PART: Will the scouts find out what the SakuraCards. ?? What does Black Night want with the Sakura Cards.??  
Read Part2 Sakura Card??  
  
  



End file.
